nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Quaoar
Quaoar (クワオアー) is a dwarf planet type Celestial and a character appearing in Solar Emissary. Appearance Quaoar has pale skin with emerald green eyes, with white shines in the middle. She has light green hair, tied up into a curly pom-pom type hairstyle. She wears a pinky red star shaped accessory in her hair as well. She is wearing a deep green sleeveless turtleneck sweater, under an olive green poncho-like shirt with light green rims. She is also wearing deep green pants with a lighter green chevron pattern around the rim of each leg. She is notably not wearing any shoes. She is also wearing a pendant of some kind in the same hue as the star shaped accessory in her hair. She is usually shown with a "=3" expression on her face. Personality Not much is known about Quaoar, but they are described as being excitable, loud and happy. They seem to be outgoing, loving singing and thinking Celestials will be all able to sing together someday. It is also implied Quaoar is helpful,as she offered to help Actaea in search for their planet. She is also stated to be a nuisance to some others, particularly Orcus, though the two are still said to be friends. Background Not much is known about Quaoar's background aside from the fact they are currently helping Actaea find their planet. Quaoar is also said to be aiming to be a famous singer on Kopokopo Radio someday. Relationships Quaoar is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Actaea Actaea is said to be a friend of Quaoar, though not much is known about the dynamics of their relationship aside from the fact Quaoar is helping them to find their planet Salacia. Orcus Quaoar is listed as an associate on Orcus' profile, but their relationship is not yet known. Though it was stated in a Curiouscat response that Quaoar is a friend of Orcus. Her official profile states she's a nuisance to the other dwarf planet. Salacia Nothing is known about Quaoar's relationship with Salacia other than the latter being mentioned in Quaoar's description as an "old pal". Haumea Haumea is listed as an associate on Quaoar's profile, though nothing else is known about their relationship. Basis Quaoar is a personification of the dwarf planet candidate 50000 Quaoar. 50000 Quaoar (/ˈkwɑːwɑːr/), provisional designation 2002 LM60, is a non-resonant trans-Neptunian object (cubewano) and a possible dwarf planet in the Kuiper belt, located in the outermost region of the Solar System. It measures approximately 1,100 km (680 mi) in diameter, which is about half the diameter of Pluto. The object was discovered by American astronomers Chad Trujillo and Michael Brown at the Palomar Observatory on 6 June 2002. Signs of water ice on the surface of Quaoar have been found, which suggests that cryovolcanism may be occurring on Quaoar. A small amount of methane is present on its surface, which can only be retained by the largest Kuiper belt objects. Trivia * Quaoar is confirmed to trans feminine in her official profile. * Quaoar's birthday is June 6th, the same date as the discovery of the dwarf planet candidate Quaoar. * Quaoar's favorite food is guava. * Quaoar's favorite hobby is karaoke. * Quaoar's tool is stated to be a microphone. Gallery 77d8d306e187ef40417288002cfa3dac.png 62d9402b18d46c1566e135b5351f3bc6.png 6fdbda8f2bfbba282e77d714188b6989.png tenshidesuga.gif Idontknowhowtouseinstagram.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/quaoar.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/185008 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Planet Category:Solar Emissary Category:Trans